El Samba Rina
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a novice of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units along with their story and such in this newest day of me being at least self-proclaimed novice, not that good or but not that worst. Let me introduce you to a Lady named Rina. She's originally a Death Goddess who resides herself as Nun and love to killing people. This will be a Halloween batch of mine called "Death's Parade" that will consist 3 units. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Rina= El Samba Rina A strange lady who appeared during the dark times of Grand Gaia. Known to be mysterious and insidious with her agenda, some people believe it that she was the Death itself who hides her identity as a mere human. When were Six Heroes dead the Grand Gaia's hope was once again plunged to a devastating situation, in the middle of that chaos lies one woman who always said that "did you want to be saved?" Follow her and your soul will be saved. From one town to another this mysterious lady began to converting more and more followers till it was recorded as one of the strangest events due to the massive converting by her sect. After at least 6 months of that events, most of the people who were joining that sect was found missing or at least found dead in the woods, with so many incidents reported from time to time the sect itself was finally accused as the culprit behind this mass murder. Rina or some people may refer her as the "Mother of The Death" due to this incidents but she didn't take it into her head but more like enjoying it. In the last days of escaping, the people was confronted by many enemies including the God itself till one swordsman came to help them and died from protecting them. The attack although didn't stop at that point, the Gods Army tried to open up the gate by force until Rina joined in to help the refugee escaping. She used the body of the dead swordsman and controls him again till the last part of him unable to move, Rina forced her way to the victory but sadly due to the exhausting stamina she collapse and died with backstabbing through her heart when she caught off guard. The moments of her dead was indicated as the biggest event ever because suddenly a beam of light came upon her body and vanished without any trace, and her members suddenly felt the backstabbing that she felt and died because of it too, leaving it the most unsolved mystery ever in Grand Gaia history. |-|Sphere: 5★ Nun Silk Dress= Status Booster: ' Boost 30% Boost to All Parameters, Probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack & Greatly Heal per turns. ''(40% chance against 1 K.O. attack, 3000 - 4000 HP + 10% REC) A silk Dress belongs to Rina, it's soft and very elegant but emitting a dreadful aura that almost none other can wear it except Rina itself. The item history record itself wasn't found due to the lack information about it but mostly the threads were made by the special threads that were popular at the time, it's called "Muerte Threads". It was made from another living human body that was already dead and the part of its body was made into threads, people believe that the process was actually some sort of pagan ritual or similar but no one will know, however, one certainly knows that the threads made the dress more durable and tougher than it looks, some say it could prevent the death by giving the person an immortal life as long as they wear it. Statistic Units: 7★ Rina - '''El Samba Rina Skills 7★ Rina - El Samba Rina Leader Skill: Insidious Agenda 40% Boost to All Parameters, Greatly Boost BB ATK, Probable chance to resist 1 K.O. attack & 10% Damage Reduction. *''200% Boost to BB ATK & 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Death Never Die Probable chance to resist 1 K.O attack & Add probable chance to resist 1 K.O. attack on BB/SBB. *''40% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack, 10% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Brave Burst: Divine Dark Matter 12 powerful Dark and Light attack on all foes, 10 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Greatly Boost Status to All Parameters and All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns . *''130% Boost to All Parameters, 20% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP'' Super Brave Burst: Truth False 15 powerful Dark and Light attack on all foes, 12 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Greatly Boost Spark Damage and Self Boost to All Parameters for 3 turns. *''100% Boost to Spark Damage and All Parameters'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Sister Sect Rouge 25 massive Dark and Light attack on all foes (damage relatives to HP), Enourmously Boost to All Parameters and All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns, Enourmously Boost Spark Damage and Self Boost for 3 turns & 75% Damage Reduction for 2 turns. *''+10% Boost to damage per 1% HP Remaning, 250% Boost to All Parameters, 50% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 150% Boost to Spark Damage, 200% Self Boost to All Parameters'' Quotes 7★ Rina - El Samba Rina Summon Quote: "Melody of the Death is sweet as it sounds! Let's dance to this tune!" Fusion Quote: "A stronger power was not needed for someone as me... However, regardless of it, I will say thank you for it."